ASDF Movie 1-10 Spyro The Dragon Edition!
by ShadowWolf1998
Summary: Read the title. :P Basically the exact movie, only every original ASDF Movie character is replaced by one in both the old-school Spyro, and the Legend of Spyro series. This is the first ASDF Movie parody with Spyro characters, so, umm... yea. :P DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE ASDF MOVIES, OR SPYRO.
1. Spyro ASDF Movie 1

Sparx was laughing like a lil' hyena-fly. However, he stopped mid-giggle as Spyro reached his claw out towards his 'nose', and lied, "Got chur nose!" He waved his claw about in the air.

That was when things got pretty weird. A dragon guardian burst through the gates of the temple, and shouted, "LOOK OUT! HE'S GOTTA NOSE!" He began to rapidly spit fire balls at Spyro.

ASDFMovie ~ Spyro Edition!

* * *

Hunter leapt through the portal, and bolted towards Elora. He had found a tie randomly lying on the ground earlier, and it was doing some pretty heinous stuff. It also seemed to be plotting against him…

Hunter grabbed Elora by the shoulders. "Ya gotta help me, man!" He pointed to his tie. "My tie is evil, and it's gonna kill meeeee…"

Elora just stood there, stiff. Her eyes were as wide as baseballs. After about five seconds or so of gazing at Hunter's tie, she backed away slowly. There ain't no way she was gonna get killed by a piece of fabric.

Hunter frowned deeply. He was utterly horrified. He slowly looked down at the tie. "Please don't hurt me…"

A demonic laugh came echoing from it.

* * *

"Hello, parking meter!" Sheila the Kangaroo greeted. She waved at it… that's how lonely she was. She had literally no one to talk to at the moment, so she stupidly decided to greet an object.

But to her unpleasant surprise, the parking meter had said "Hello!" in return.

* * *

Malefor giggled. "Hey, guy," he gestured the other random dragon to lean in closer. "smell my flower." There was a little flower pinned to the side of his belly plate.

So, the other dragon leaned in, because he had nothing better to do. He sniffed the flower, and he noticed that it had this soothing sort of scent to it. That was when some kind of snake-like creature thing suddenly broke through his belly plate. It squirmed around, making these weird monster sounds.

"Lol!" Shouted the dragon. He was actually more amused.

* * *

There, standing right before Agent Nine, was a random button that was attached to a sign that read, "POINTLESS BUTTON – WARNING: POINTLESS". He also had nothing better to do, so he actually pressed the button with the tip of his laser gun.

He waited a bit before realizing that he had just wasted five long seconds of his life. "Hm."

* * *

"Hey, man—" Ripto began, as he walked up to Spyro. But he couldn't finish, because the dragon had slashed him with his claws in the face for no apparent reason. "OWW! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Some random dragon in the background yelled, "Level up!" as a rank up sign popped up and flashed above Spyro's head.

* * *

"Somebody help meh, I'm being robbed!" Cried Cynder, as she attempted to snatch her eggs back from one of those lizards from Glimmer. They were basically having a little tug-of-war session.

Suddenly, Terrador appeared outta nowhere, and shouted, "I'll save you! Tree powers, activate!" He turned into a tree... that's all, folks!

* * *

And, once again, Spyro rammed Buzz into the lava with his mighty horns.

Sheila hopped on over to Buzz, who seemingly made everything dramatic on purpose by roaring, and squirming about in the pool of lava.

"Die, ugly toad!" Sheila yelled, readying her foot to stomp him deeper into the lava pool a last time.

"Nooooooo!" Buzz cried.

With a mighty leap into the air, the kangaroo pounded him into the hot stuff.

* * *

Moneybags gazed at the delectable cake in awe, as a smile appeared across his bear snout. He slowly unsheathed his knife. "Mmm… yum!" He ever so gently cut into the cake, and to his unpleasant surprise, the cake screamed in pain.

"Why would you do this?! I have a wife and family!"

"Noooo!" Moneybags screamed, as he threw his arms into the air in panic.

"Aaah… the pain… it's unbearable!"

"What have I done?!"

"Aahhh…" The cake hopped over to the edge of the table it was sitting on. "Tell my children I love them…"

"DADDY!" The little cake kids yelped.

"Ugggh…" The cake moaned. It dropped.

"NOOOOO!" Moneybags and the cake kids screamed at the same time.

Within a few seconds, the cake met the floor.

* * *

"Hey… you know who's gay?" Asked Malefor. "You."

A millisecond later, he felt this stinging in his chest. He looked down to discover that Spyro had smited thee with his horns. "Aw, come on!"

* * *

More movies commin' soon! If I get POSITIVE REVIEWS I'll add more chapters.


	2. Spyro ASDF Movie 2

Elora suddenly popped into view out of nowhere, right before Hunter with a pie in her grasp. "I baked you a pie!"

Hunter glimmered with joy, and soon a large grin spread across his face. "Oh, boy! What flavor?"

Elora's expression went from this huge, wide-eyed, open-mouthed smile to a more anti-friendly, sinister look. "Pie flavor."

Not long after, a cute little miniature pie emerged from it. To make things even more dramatic, Sparx was in the background, playing epic electric guitar music. It _that_ was weird… because the little dragonfly didn't even have any hands…

{ASDFMovie2 ~ Spyro Edition!}

* * *

"I like singing!" Exclaimed one of the dragon hatchlings.

"I like dancing!" Added another.

"I like rain," said Malefor. A millisecond later, it began to pour, and lightning had struck him.

* * *

"Hey," said Bianca, shaking the Sorceress' arm, and pointing above. "It says 'gullible' on the ceiling."

The Sorceress wasn't really that much of a dumbass to go ahead and look. But when she noticed a trace of black writing just above her eyes, she looked up. To her surprise, it _actually did_ read 'gullible'.

She was quite impressed. "Ah, so it do—" Before she could finish, and return her gaze to Bianca, the young sorceress managed to rip her lungs right out of her. "ahh, ya stole my lungs."

* * *

"Die, Buzz!" Sheila exclaimed, dramatically pointed at him.

But to her unpleasant surprise, the huge toad pulled a gun out of his non-existent pocket, and pointed it at her. He slipped on some MLG glasses. "Not today."

The petrified kangaroo took a slight step back.

* * *

The Professor laughed maniacally. "Haha! They said I could never teach a sheep to drive!"

The random sheep whizzed by in the rather expensive, nine-thousand-nine-hundred ninety-one gem car. It screeched in horror, as it was headed for a cliff.

"No, sheep, no!" Cried the Professor, throwing his hand towards the sheep's general direction.

The sheep ended up flying right off the edge of the cliff. Oh, well. Spyro murders a million of them every single day, anyhow.

* * *

"Doctor, I think I might a homosexual," Hunter told Ignitus.

"How can you tell?"

"RRAAAAIINNNBOOOOWWSS!" Hunter blurted, while puking a stream of rainbows directly onto Ignitus' face.

* * *

"What are you-a man? Or a mouse?" Sargent Byrd yelled.

The creature in front of him, who was clearly a hummingbird, just blinked at him. "Retarded."

* * *

The Nanny appeared with a huge plate of cookies. "Hey kids! I brought you some cookies!"

The dozens of hyper hatchling dragons cheered, and jumped about. But all of that loudness was suddenly destroyed when—

"I like rain," Malefor remarked.

The Nanny and hatchlings just blankly stared at him. Three eye blinks later, storm clouds crept in, and struck 'em all with lightning.

* * *

Win-nie

THE POOH BEAR!

"How did I get here?" Winnie asked himself. He had somehow magically ended up on the moon.

THE END!

* * *

Agent Nine laughed crazily, slowly lowering the book that was in his grasp away from his eyes. "I can't read."

* * *

"Kitten fight!" Spyro shouted.

"No, wait!" Cynder Cried. "I'm allergic to adorableness!"

A millisecond later, Spyro flung one directly at her face. A SMACK! Sound filled the area around them. When she removed the kitten from her head, upon looking at it, she was automatically in love. "Aww!"

About five minutes later, Cynder dropped like a ragdoll… she was dead.

* * *

"What're you up to, Malefor?" Asked the Chronicler.

"I like rain," was all Malefor replied with.

"Haha! Yes, you do."

* * *

"Hey, you know who's gay?" Asked Ripto.

Spyro just blinked.

"Yo—" Before he could even finish moving his lips, the two were struck by lightning.


	3. Spyro ASDF Movie 3

"Hey man, look at my new dragonfly!" Spyro exclaimed, pointing at his supposedly invisible pet. Eh, he was basically pointing at air.

"Aw, that's pretty coo—" Before Hunter could finish, upon glancing downward to check out the non-existent dragonfly he realized he was just looking at little patches of grass. "AWWW… There's no dragonfly there…"

The two creatures began to give each other the death stare, along with some sort of aggressive grunt type of thing.

{ASDF Movie 3 – Spyro Edition!}

* * *

"Joey, did you eat my sandwitch?" Cynder asked, searching the ground frantically.

"I'm not a joey," Sheila replied, hopping closer to Cynder. "Also, I am your sandwitch."

Before Cynder could utter a word, Sheila leaped into her mouth, and tried to shove herself down her throat. It was like she was trying to commit scuicide, er… something… I dunno. Kinda like that muffin guy, I guess?

* * *

"Here, Hold this." Said Agent Nine, handing the Professor a random bomb… that was ticking. He walked away, only to return and pull the bomb away from the Professor's grasp. "Thanks."

* * *

Just as Elora picked a single little piece of a random vegetable from her perfectly harmless and innocent salad, Crush charged in, holding his mighty club in the air. He whacked the bowl of salad out of Elora's grasp, and started smashing it with his club.

Elora totally panicked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT MAN! I DON'T WANT THI—"

* * *

"Pfft, screw gravity!" Said Bianca, randomly floating up into to the sky with a blank expression on her face as if it were nothing. Hunter smiled in awe as he watched her disappear into the clouds.

* * *

"Goodbye, world…" Ripto whimpered, pointing a gun up to his head that he borrowed from Agent Nine.

The _actual_ world—as in _Earth,_ grinned happily. It thought he was off somewhere on vacation or something. "Okay, Ripto, I'll see you around! Where ya goi—" a remarkably loud gunshot interrupted him. "AWW! Aw that's not what I thought he meant by that at all!"

How? I mean, where else could he have gone? No matter where he went, he was always gonna be on Earth. For he wasn't an astronaut, anyway…

* * *

"There's something on your face!" Agent Nine lied.

Before Moneybags can even utter a word, Agent Nine delivered a punch to his face.

"IT WAS PAIN!" He shouted, grinning evilly.

* * *

So, Crush was still brutally murdering Elora's salad… this has been going on for about ten minutes now.

Of course, Elora was still panicking. "OH WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I CAN'T EVEN—"

"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!" Crush hollered.

"NAAAAWWWW!"

* * *

"Now Spyro, don't touch that rhynoc." Said Sparx.

Of course, Spyro just slid over to the rhynoc without making any movement whatsoever somehow. It was like there was a magnet hidden inside of it.

"You're dead to me." Sparx growled, as this horror light was shone on him.

"Ow!" Spyro cried. The rhynoc managed to slap him in the face. That caused him to lose his last hit point on Sparx.

"Okay, now you're literally dead to me." Sparx buzzed off.

* * *

"Honey, why is the baby on fire?" Spyro inquired, inspecting the hatchling dragon who was… on fire. It didn't seem to mind much. I mean, it wasn't even crying… it even had a smile spread across its cute little snout.

"BUY ME MORE JEWLERY!" Cynder screeched, as she aimlessly squirmed around.

* * *

Spyro, who seemed to be in three segments in a row of the ASDF movie already, mindlessly stared at the tree that was in front of him. Three seconds later, he slowly lifted his leg…

"Don't even think about it." Said the tree. It was actually Terrador, who was still in his tree form for some reason.

* * *

After about thirty-seven minutes of salad abuse, Elora decided to stand up, and began punching Crush as he still continuously bashed the salad.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Agent Nine began, pulling out his 'camera'. He waved over to Zoe and Hunter. "check out my new camera!" But it wasn't a camera. It was his lazer gun. As soon as it zapped Zoe, she fell to the ground. Like the gun was a bug zapper, and she was the bug.

"Wait, this isn't a camera." Said Agent Nine, staring at his gun.

* * *

"Die, Buzz!" Sheila yelled, raising her giant foot up to his head.

"NOOOOOUUUHH!" Buzz cried.

For some reason, Malefor was in the foreground. And of course he said, "I like rain."

Sheila halted, mid stomp. "OH NO NO NO WAIT!" Yep. Lightning struck both her and Buzz. Malefor just creepily smiled… real slow like.


	4. Spyro ASDF Movie 4

"I'm gonna do a video game!" Spyro exclaimed. He simply placed a claw on the controller… then, _poof_. His T.V threw up an explosion of rainbows, sending him flying backward.

"WOOOOAH!" Spyro screamed, slapping a wide-mouthed smile across his snout.

"Well I'm gonna do a book!" Bianca declared. She touched the book… an explosion of nothingness happened. "Aww…"

ASDF Movie 4 – Spyro Edition

* * *

"Alright. Time for the Science Show!" The Sorceress announced, while Sparx held up a sign reading the same thing to a non-existent audience.

"Pianos!" Moneybags shouted, flinging his arms into the air. Three seconds later, a piano was dropped onto his head. "Who's idea was this?!"

* * *

Nestor's phone began to ring. He casually walked over to it, and answered. Apparently, there was a rhynoc on the other line.

"This is a robbery." It said, in the most dramatic tone of voice possible. Once again, Sparx was in the background, handling that suspenseful music. But Nestor didn't take it seriously whatsoever, and just hung the phone up, walking off as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was a bit anticlimactic." Sparx buzzed.

* * *

So, Spyro and Sargent Byrd were randomly standing across from one another. That was when the purple dragon seemed to peel his body away, revealing that he was the Legend of Spyro version of himself.

"Oh…" The penguin just stood there, poker-faced.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you can't skate here!" Ignitus shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" The rhynoc on the skateboard yelled. Three seconds later, he blew into smithereens. He was skating… in a minefield.

* * *

Terrador sat there, gazing at the tree that lay stiff there before him. "I wanna be a tree!"

xxXTwo Seconds Latah!Xxx

"Terry, no!" Terrador's basically non-existent mother cried, as she crippled down onto her knees before the tree that was once her son.

* * *

So once again, we find two creatures standing across from each other: Crush and Gulp. For some reason, Gulp was wearing a hat… from like, the 1800's.

"Nice hat." Crush said, using the most sarcastic tone of voice possible.

"Thanks!" Gulp smiled an open-mouthed grin.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well I stole your face!"

Crush then slapped his oversized claw onto his face, basically giving himself a face claw. To his unpleasant surprise, his face was missing. {END}

"Honey?" Came a feminine voice. "Do you like my new shoes?"

"You are a chair, darling." Replied Flame, sitting on some other random chair, turning a page of the daily ASDF Spyro.

"I can dream, dragon!" The chest screeched.

* * *

"It worked!" Ripto shouted, stepping out of the super portal. "My portal wo—" However, before he could finish his sentence, Hunter shot an arrow into his chest.

"I am a cheetah!" Hunter shouted, banging his chest victoriously.

"Hunter..." Said the Professor, dipping his glasses downward and looking up at him. "We all know you're a cheetah."

* * *

Agent Nine was just standing around, with a blank expression on his face. But all silence was broken when Ember zipped up to him.

"Quick! Shoot me in the face!" She yelled.

In a matter of a nanosecond, the crazed monkey pulled his gun out from nowhere, and did as he was told. Ember flew backward upon being shot by the strong laser. This came with a complementary explosion of blood.

* * *

Yet another random rhynoc was running around, pointing guns at dragons and robbing them of their stuff. Eventually, he spotted this real smartass hatchling. He zipped over to them and yelled, "You're gettin' mugged, kid!"

The hatchling dragon swerved around, pointing his claws at him. "No, you're getting mugged."

The rhynoc dropped his gun, flailing his arms about in the air. "Ahh! How the hell does that even work?!"

* * *

"Hey, son! Catch!" A random Artisans dragon shouted to their hatchling.

"'Kay, dad! I'm gonna catch it! I'm gonna catch it!" The hatchling squeaked, flailing its tiny arms about in the air out towards the ball.

They flung what they thought was a small, perfectly harmless ball. But I guess from their perspective, it looked small. For, it totally crushed the hatchling. Blood splattered all over the floor.

* * *

"Banana fight!" Spyro shouted, holding a banana up to his head for some reason.

"NO!" Some random dragon screamed.

Spyro was then somehow given a headshot… from the banana.

* * *

"Alien attack!" Volteer shouted, pointing up at the massive UFO that was twirling up in the sky.

"Throw the cheese!" The Sorceress shouted, pulling out perfect cubes of cheese of out nowhere. She began to fling them at it. Although it didn't affect the UFO in anyway what so ever, the Sorceress let out a slight victory shout.

* * *

"When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon!" Sheila remarked.

"Why wait?!" Sargent Byrd blasted one of his rockets at her, sending the kangaroo on a trip out of Earth atmosphere.


End file.
